Orihime:The girl from another world:Book 1:Awakening
by Celwind
Summary: AU What if Orihime is not who we think she is? X-over with Kurohime with some of my ideas.Takes place right after they save Rukia. Lots of OC's. Orihime x ?


Orihime: The girl from another world: Book 1: Awaking

AU What if Orihime is not who we think she is? X-over with Kurohime (with some of my know ideas). Takes place right after they save Rukia.

HappyBunny16: Sorry for all who was waiting for me to update "Naruto Basket" right now, I am slow, thinking of new chapters for it, but right now, this story popped up in my head. Enjoy! Rated: M

Chapter 1: "Talking"

(Set in Orihime's point of view)

In Soul Society:

I woke with a start and covered my ears, because the Soul Society was in an up roar of the events that happened yesterday. While I had my ears covered, I looked around the room, it was a large sized room painted lime green with cherry blossom trees in full bloom with a painted light blue room, there where bookshelves with all kinds of books on it, a low small table on the right side of the bed up against the wall, the curtains where plain white and they were pulled back to let in the sun light. Then I looked down and saw that I was still wearing the soul reaper's uniform I and Uryu stole from the two soul reapers we, I mean I, jumped.

The bed I was sleeping in was a king sized bed with plain white sheets, I turned my head and saw that the pillow was a big, fluffy and the color bright orange. I checked if the noised had quieted and I heard it was so quiet that I could hear myself breathing, I yawned and stretched and got out of bed, tied my hair up in a low ponytail and clipped on my hairpins and walked to the door and opened it and walked out of the doorway and I saw two soul reapers standing guarding my room.

One of them was female the other a male. I looked at them and they stared at me back. The male soul reaper said with an mad tone of voice, " Royka, the other Roykas and the captains would like you to join them in the meeting room." Then he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, plus, he looked the other way with an angry facial expression. The girl panicked and she said in a panicked voice while shaking the male, " Yuki, we have to show the Royka where the meeting room is, I don't like this as much as you do, but the uppers said we have to and…" the female soul reaper was cut off by the male soul reaper now known as Yuki and he pushed her away from him knocking her down, my eyes widened and I gasped and started to walk forward to try to catch her, it was too late, the female soul reaper landed on her butt and Yuki didn't look like he cared and walked over to me, pointed at me with an angry look and said in an angry tone of voice, " Risa, why do we have to be this Rokya's little guard dogs, I didn't become a soul reaper to baby sit a little girl, I became a soul reaper, because I wanted to fight hollows and protect humans."

Risa got up, dusted herself off and turned to us and said in a sorry tone of voice, "I am so sorry that Yuki is causing you so many problems, Ms. Royka." Before Yuki could make a rude comment/remark to me, I said in a kind tone of voice, "Thanks for keeping guard of my room while I slept and my name is Orihime, I would be mad if I had to watch over someone I didn't know, well, I am going to walk around this building and ask where is the meeting room that I have to go to." I started to walk away from them, just when I was about to rounded a corner, I heard Risa talking to Yuki and she was about to cry, Yuki looked panicked and looked at me and yelled, "Ok, Ms. Royka, I and Risa will take you to the meeting room." and he turned back to Risa and she didn't look like she wasn't about to cry anymore. Risa grinned and said, "Crying, works all the time." and she walked over to me and said with a sweet smile, "Orihime, you're going in the right way, but I will still show you where the meeting room is ok?" I nodded my head, Yuki running up to us and said, "I will show you too, I don't want to get into trouble."

We arrived at the meeting room and I turned and thanked both of them and I then turned the doorknob and walked into the doorway into the room. The room was a large size, plain white floor, walls, chairs and there was a long-long table coming down a straight line. Everybody turned in their chairs to look at me, there was a feast going on and I could hear people here and there talking really loud. I waved with a smile and said, "Um, hello everybody." I saw that Ichigo was having a talk fight with Renji and Kenny over by the back left hand corner, " What the hell! I need to go back to the world of the living soon and I have no time to be here fighting you two!" , Ichigo said with a yell. Kenny said, "We don't have to fight out here, we can fight right here!" and he drew out his sword, Ichigo gave a look of panic. Then Renji butted in, "Hey I get to fight Ichigo first, because you will kill him in your fight with him!" Yachiru said, "Come on Icchi, that last fight with Kenny was two against one and I think you cheated!" Right before Ichigo or Renji could reply, Kenny started to swing his sword, "Come on Ichigo, I want to fight and you are all rested up!"

Ichigo and Renji kicked Kenny square in the face and as he was about to fall down on his back, Yachiru jumped off his back and said with a pout, "Icchi and Red (A/N: I don't know what Yachiur's nickname for Renji, so I made one up.), what you did to Kenny was mean!" Yachiru leaped up towards Ichigo and Renji and they hugged each other and screamed, right before she could hurt them, somebody threw food towards her and as if her could sense it, she turned and eat the food that was thrown at her, she said with her mouth full of food, "I…(chew)…for….(chew,chew)…give….(chew,chew,chew)….you…(gulp)." slowly got up and said, "That felt like a baby kick." Yachiru turned and looked in my direction and waved and yelled, "Hey Jiggles, what took you so long and do you know what Icchi's weakens is?" I said at Yachiru, "Um, no, but…" before I could finish saying it, Ichigo cut me off and yelled, "Orihime doesn't know my weaknesses!" People turned and looked at us funny, I blushed and quickly walked over to where Ichigo is and I said Ichigo in a serious tone of voice, "I am from another world."

HappyBunny16: Mwahhh! A cliffhanger! :) I know I am mean. -_-

P.S. the ( ) part is a action/movement of a character. Example: I want to show a character eating food while he or she talks, "I…(chew)…love….(chew, chew, chew)…you!" :P


End file.
